


Gifts, Llamas, and Cookies

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Etho looses Beef in a crowd, Fluff, Lost and Found, M/M, Multi, This is for MCYT Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Etho loses Beef at the Hermitville Christmas Market
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100(mentioned), Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Gifts, Llamas, and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is the first entry in the MCYT Advent event. Basically it's a bunch of holiday and Christmas themed prompts. I plan on doing all of them each day. Some of them will include members of the Dream SMP and Idots servers. Some of these might be full oneshots, and others will be drabbles. 
> 
> I should mention that a lot of these will be centered around ships, and I would appreciate if antis would leave me alone. I do not mean to offend anyone with my work, and if any of the content creators state that they uncomfortable with this type of work I will delete all my fanfiction.

Christmas Market (Hermitcraft: Etho/Beef)

Etho had lost his boyfriend; which was quite the accomplishment considering he was 6’6 and built like a tree. But somehow every year without fail, Etho managed to lose Beef in the crowd of Christmas shoppers. It really didn’t help that Etho’s phone was completely dead, because he forgot to charge it. And to add insult to injury both Doc and Bdubs had vanished as well, leaving Etho completely and utterly alone. 

Well Etho might as well get some shopping done while he was here. The christmas market was open in Hermitville every year from the first of December until the 24 th . The cosplayer was currently in the central plaza, which was decorated with strings of brightly colored lights, and large bouquets of poinsettias. Ornaments and wreaths adorned the stalls, and snowflakes drifted down from the sky. Looking up Etho could see the full moon and the sprinkling of stars thrown across the sky like confetti. 

Scanning the nearby stands Etho’s eyes fell upon a small plushie. It was a llama; an animal his partner loved. He strode over, and picked it up. It was soft and had short, but thick fabric as the fur. It had a derpy expression and had its tongue sticking out. A small teal blanket with sequins stitched into it was covering the toy’s back. 

“Ello luv, gonna buy that for Beef?” Etho looked up to see Stress standing behind the stall. The shorter female had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Her face was flushed from the cold air, but her brown eyes sparkled. Her normal pink cardigan was covered by a thick black jacket. 

“Yeah, I kinda lost him in the crowd.” 

Stress giggled, “how do you always manage to do that?”

Etho groaned, “I have no idea, seriously one of these days I’m gonna put a tracker on him.” He held out the stuffed animal to her, “mind wrapping this for me?” 

She took the toy with a smile, “no problem luv, he’ll love this.” She put the llama into a bag, and then covered it with sparkly white tissue paper. To top it off she tied a red ribbon around the handles of the gift bag. She handed it back to him, “here you go luv.” 

“Thanks Stress, you planning on doing anything with False and Cleo,” 

At the mention of her lovers Stress’s grinned widened, “We were gonna watch a movie when I’m done with my shift.” 

She waved as Etho walked off into the crowd, he had his gift now all he needed to do was find the man he was going to give it to. As he wandered around the crowded market, the smell of gingersnap wafting through the air. He followed the smell until he reached a small booth selling cookies. They were wonderfully decorated and in all shapes and sizes. 

As much as Etho wanted to try them, he needed to find Beef. Try as he might Etho just couldn’t locate the other male. He finally gave up and settled down against a booth. The gift bag was resting next to him as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He could’ve asked another person for help, but social anxiety got the better of him. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beef really should’ve expected this, but he got his hopes up. He thought that maybe by some miracle Etho and him wouldn’t get separated. He’d taken every precaution; making sure that he was holding Etho’s hand at all times, planning out where they were going when they got there, and even choosing a place to meet up if one of them got lost. But still his dumb, chaotic, adorably infurriating boyfriend had been swept away by the tide of shoppers. Doc and Bdubs had joined them, so Beef had assumed that one of them could find Etho,, but they’d also disappeared.

He figured Etho had once again forgotten to charge his phone, since none of his texts went through. He’d asked plenty of people if they’d seen Etho, and not one of them had. His efforts hadn’t gone to waste however, since Beef had found the two most perfect gifts for his lover. 

The first was a small heart shaped music box. The cover was made of silver, and a tiny solar system began to spin when you opened the lid. The tune it played was light and airy, and reminded Beef of Etho’s laugh. The space theme of the music box reminded him of his lover’s eyes, and how they glimmered like stars when he laughed. 

The second gift was a charm bracelet, with four charms. The first was a snowflake with small crystals embedded at each of the points. The second charm was a clump of redstone dust; the edges were pixelated and the entire thing sparkled in the light. The third was musical note, specifically a half note. The final charm was a llama with a small bow attached to its head. 

Beef opened his phone and shot a quick text to the NHO group chat. 

**_Beefers: Have you guys seen Etho, he vanished around an hour ago_ **

**_The G.O.A.T: we may or may not have ditched him at the plaza_ **

**_Sleepmaster: sorry_ **

**_Beefers: don’t worry ill find him_ **

**_The G.O.A.T: K, meet up at the car around 10:30_ **

**_Beefers: sounds good_ **

It took wandering around for another 30 minutes for Beef to get any help. Specifically from Stress, who told him that Etho had passed by her shop an hour earlier. He’d nearly reached the end of the market, after passing by a stall that sold gingersnap cookies. The smells were delectable, and Beef nearly stopped, but a tuft of white hair caught his attention. It was sticking up from an abandoned stand and Beef nearly missed it. 

He rushed over to the lithe figure and yanked Etho into a hug. His boyfriend was expecting it, but soon melted into the embrace. 

“Hey Beefers you miss me much.” Etho snickered

“Don’t ever disappear on me like that again,” Beef glared, “seriously I nearly had a heart attack when I realized you were gone!” 

“When I disappeared, you’re the one who vanished.” Etho pulled his mask down to give Beef a pout, “you should do a better job of keeping me around.” 

Etho let out a squeak as Beef pressed a kiss to his lips. It was then that the taller man noticed a bag lying next to Etho’s feet. 

“That for me,” he asked

His lover blushed, “you can’t open it until Christmas.” 

He laughed, “well you can’t open my gift for you either” Beef let his boyfriend go, “I promised Doc we’d meet up around 10:30 at the car.” 

Etho knelt down and grabbed the bag off the snowy ground. “Let’s go, before we ruin Bdubs’ perfect sleep schedule.” 

The couple headed pack towards the parking lot seeing the group’s car running with Doc and Bdubs sitting in the front seats. 

“Oh good you found him,” Doc whispered as he pointed at Bdubs who was conked out on the passenger's side. Etho and Beef slipped into the back seat as Doc started the car. The ride back to campus was mostly silent, broken only by Bdubs’ soft snores. By the time they reached the dorm building Etho had passed out on Beef’s shoulder. Both him and Doc carried the sleeping pair up to the third floor where they split off; Doc carried his sleeping partner into their respective room. 

Etho curled up into Beef’s side when the bearded man set him down onto their shared bed. He’d only just gotten his and Etho’s shoes off before collapsing next to his white haired partner. Beef drifted off into a deep sleep, his arms wrapped around Etho’s waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. Don't worry all you Bdoc shippers, at least one of these prompts will include them.


End file.
